


I hate....

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Happy Ending, Hatred, Negative Thoughts, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stream of Consciousness, awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Summary: This was something that I wrote while I was in a depressed state. I like to get my feelings written down, and these were the things running through my head.





	I hate....

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> There are mentions of self-hate and self-conscious issues. This is one of my depressing pieces (at least, one that I'm willing to publish). I just warn people who have depression before they read my work because I don't want to worsen someone else's depression with my work. 
> 
> I want everyone to be safe and live a happy and healthy lifestyle. The reason that I write these pieces is to raise awareness of anxiety and depression. I want to show the world some of the things that happen within my brain during my depressive episodes. I need to show the world what it's like.
> 
> I wrote this piece for my boyfriend. There are a lot of things in this world that I hate, but he is not one of them. He is one of the very few things that I like about living. The ending of this piece is just for him. <3

I hate a lot of things

I hate my life

I hate my body

I hate myself

I hate people

I hate the world

I hate the internet

I hate the outdoors

I hate mushrooms

I hate waking up

I hate my personality

I hate my laugh

I hate my voice

I hate my attitude

I hate working

I hate school

I hate a lot of things,

But I don’t hate you


End file.
